DESCRIPTION: The Animal Facilities Core is a 90,000 square feet campus wide centrally administered fee-for-service vivarium. The resource are comprehensive with well equipped barrier isolation for the housing of disease-free mice, facilities to develop transgenic mice, support for animal procedures, veterinary diagnostics, and comparative pathology.